We Couldn't Have It All
by AZwheelies
Summary: Summary: Can love remain forever? Even if the other one leaves. This person never comes back. Can love be so strong? They can withstand it? take place after 11x08! -This is my first fanfiction and English it's not my native language! So be kind with me ;) -Let me know, what do you think. -I have so many ideas for this story to be unfolded properly.


**Chapter 1**

It was after midnight and she couldn't sleep at all, she was constantly keep rolling in "her" cold and empty bed. Well, it was not her bed at all, she's just sleeping on Karev's guest room for 3 weeks and she's still trying to get used of it. Her mind is full of thoughts, running through a marathon. She's thinking all of this things happening at her right now. She and Callie came to terms with a break-up and now, the only thing they're have in common anymore is Sofia. Before that, offered her a fellowship which it was the nail in the coffin for her marriage and then she learnt that Herman is going to die in last than 6 months. She has a brain tumor which can't be fixed. It wasn't until Amelia founds out about Herman's situation and she had to tell her everything. Also, Edwards discovered an issue with April's baby, a baby who it doesn't have chances to survive. That's it a soft spot for her, she hated when she lose her tiny humans in surgeries but now she can't even thinking about it because that baby it was her best friend baby and she knows how it feels when you lose your baby. '_The universe is punish me for something, it can't be explained otherwise' _she thought, and now she's hurt because Callie doesn't miss her enough, just to try again. Because, after all she wasn't happy with her anymore and now she's free and happy without her. She has to tell Herman that there's a chance that she could save her life but how? She doesn't even know that she knows about her tumor type and that she had stolen her scans '_She's totally going to kill me' _she thought, and probably she will say goodbye to this fellowship forever and she has to avoid April because she couldn't lie to her, at least until she finds a way to save her and her baby. '_Oh God! I'm __**so **__screwed up!'_ Finally, she relaxed in her pillow and closed her eyes until she was asleep.

The morning came up fast and she found herself trying to find this damn button will switch off the alarm. She forced herself out of the covers and headed to Alex's bedroom because she wanted to use the bathroom. She heard giggles coming out from the door when she was close to reach it. She remember that she used to wake up like this with Callie by her side, a sad smile appears in her face, she took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Good Morning, I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you or anything. I just really want to use the bathroom and take a quick shower." she said.

"Dude, seriously? Whatever, you can use the bathroom. Just please don't take a too long in here." Alex said.

"Thanks, I will not." she said while entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"Alex, seriously? First Meredith take my bed and now Arizona take my shower." Jo said.

"C'mon babe, she's homeless, you should understand better than anyone. She's going through tough times and it's Robbins! My mentor, my friend, who was always be here for me and helped me to be what I am today. So, that's the least thing I can do for her" he said.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry, you're right. She can have the whole bathroom and the whole couch if she wants." she said.

"Thanks" he said and he leans in to give her a quick kiss before he gets ready for work.

Arizona was heading at the cafeteria, she really wants a cup of coffee right now before she kill someone. As she ordered her coffee she catches with the corner of her eye, Callie standing on the line waiting for her order too. For a second, she thought to go talk to her and have small talk but immediately she realised that is not going anywhere and she has to respect Callie's decision. So, she take her coffee and she sat down at the first table she found available.

"Good Morning, Arizona." she heard a voice behind her and she felt a lightly squeeze on her shoulder.

"Oh hey, Amelia! Good Morning"

"Can I sit with you?"

"Yeah, of course you can!"

Amelia smiles at her and takes a sit besides her.

"So, how it's your morning?"

"I didn't start off yet. I just wanted a cup of coffee before I go for rounds."

"Yeah, me too. I feel like zombie without caffeine."

Arizona let a genuinely laugh and Amelia joined her too. That didn't get unnoticeable from Callie who was sit with Meredith across the room. And she felt a strange feeling in her guts because Arizona was laughing and she really want her to be happy but she used to be the one who made her laugh but it doesn't matter anymore. So, she looks away from Arizona's table and starts a chit-chat with Meredith.

"So, did you talk to Herman about.. you know."

"No, not yet.. I don't know how to talk to her. I mean how can I tell her that I've stolen her scans against her commands? Also, she's pretty confident that she's going to die and maybe it's true, maybe there's not an actual way to save her."

"Arizona, listen to me. If it wasn't there a really potentional chances for her to survive. I would not even going to be involved in this. I'm not taking cases, which there's no option to do something. Trust me, I can save her."

"I know, you're really good doctor. I didn't mean to offend your skills or your knowledge as a doctor."

" I understand Arizona, you're just scared, you're not used to harm people, you always feel responsible for them and you want to help them and that's okay, it's on your nature after all and if you can't talk to her, I can do this for you."

"What? No. You're doing already a big favor to me. So, I can't let you do another one."

"I'm a doctor, remember? I save people lives too. It's not a favor, that I want to save her life and if you are going to tell her about this, you're willing to sacrifice your fellowship for good. I'm going to do this. You deserve this fellowship and I heard a lot of things about you."

"What kind of things?"

"The kind 'that you already had enough crap' things. So, you're not going to jeopardize your fellowship, okay? Let me handle this."

"Are you sure?"

"I wasn't so sure never before in my life"

"Thank you, Amelia."

"Anytime"

"Well, I'm going to catch up with you later? It's time to go for these rounds."

"Of course, Arizona! See you later." Amelia gives to her a wide smile and Arizona returns it to her and then she walks away.


End file.
